A Lesson in Humility in Three Parts
by Mary James
Summary: SnapeHermione, set postwar. Not compliant with Deathly Hallows. Redemption has a way of humbling a person.
1. Part One

Author's Note/ Disclaimer  
Hermione/Snape set post-war era. Redemption and the development of a relationship. I own none of the characters. Reviews are lovely! Thanks!

Part One

* * *

There is a fine line between student and teacher. A teacher, of course, cannot presume to know everything and refuse to be taught themselves, for it can quite often lead to danger. It is advised, in certain situations, to switch roles and let the student do the teaching.

* * *

"Thank you."  
It was mumbled quietly, barely audible over the groans of the decaying souls that occupied the other cells.

She had seen to it that he was given clean, proper robes and had signed all the necessary papers. Even though his trial had gone smoothly, they had set his bail high. Former Death Eaters were not so easily released here.

She bought them lunch at a small muggle diner where neither of them would be recognized.  
"Do you have someplace to stay?"  
He shook his head, sipping at a hot cup of coffee.  
"You can stay with me until arrangements are made within the Order. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will soon have you back at Hogwarts. They've reopened, you know."

"If I may ask, where did you get the money?"  
"It doesn't matter." She stared out the window, overlooking the street. Several moments passed before either spoke again.

"Why are you doing this Miss Granger?"  
"Because I do not believe in the imprisonment of innocent people. I know the real circumstances under which Albus Dumbledore died, Professor, and so do they. But that mark on your arm would suggest otherwise. And that's what they tend to believe."

She watched him almost instinctively touch his forearm, tugging the fabric down over his wrist, completely covering his arm. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Thank you."


	2. Part Two

Author's Note/ Disclaimer  
Second part. Includes omelets and mail. I own none of the characters , but I do like reviews. Enjoy…

Part Two

* * *

On the fifth day, he finally managed to get up before she did.  
He transfigured the bed in the middle of her living room back into a couch, folded the blankets neatly, and went to work.  
She looked surprised, and mildly amused, to see him standing in the kitchen over a frying pan, spatula in hand.

"Omelets?"  
"You didn't think a former potions master could cook?"  
"I never said that." She moved to grab a mug out of the cupboard.  
"Your expression said enough. There's coffee already made."  
She snorted and poured them both a cup, handing him one before she padded off to get the mail.

They sat at the small table, like they did every morning. And Severus read the Daily Prophet while Hermione went through the mail, occasionally reading parts of a letter from an Order member or friend out loud.  
It was an agreeable arrangement.

"McGonagall has asked you to rejoin the staff at the beginning of term, they're still in need of a potions master. And there's a letter from Remus saying that if you need a place to stay, he has an extra room. You know, in case you got tired of the sofa." She handed him the letter and he looked it over.

"He probably doesn't realize that it turns into a much nicer bed than he could possibly afford for his extra room." He scowled.

She snatched the letter away from him. "He was only offering help Severus."

"No matter, my few belongings are already here anyway. And start of term is only two weeks from now. So unless you wish me to leave, I'm quite content to stay."

Something inside her felt glad he had chosen to her over Remus.  
"Of course, you're always welcome to stay."


	3. Part Three

Author's Note/ Disclaimer  
Final part. I hope you've enjoyed it. If so, review. If not, tell me you hate it. I own none of the characters. Now, on with the show.

Part Three

* * *

Two weeks later, she attended the feast at Hogwarts with him. It felt strange to be seated at the head table, to watch the Sorting from this point of view. She was seated between McGonagall and Severus, as the headmistress had considered her a guest of both of them. She recognized some of the sixth and seventh years, they had probably been fourth year when she had left Hogwarts, before the last battle. She could hear them whispering.

Later, as the Great Hall emptied out, McGonagall caught her arm.  
"Miss Granger, I'm curious, where did you ever get the bail money for Severus?"  
"Professor McGonagall, I-"  
"I do not intend to tell him myself dear."  
Hermione sighed. "Part of it was the inheritance my parents left me. The rest was my sum of what Harry left to the remaining Order members."

McGonagall smiled. "He looks much better than when I saw him last, at the trial. You've done well."

* * *

She waited until that night, when the halls had quieted down and everyone was settled in. She found him in his office, he looked up as she entered.

"I just thought I'd come say goodbye before I left. It'll be strange not having you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

He stood up and walked around his desk to her. "I'd like to hope that someday I'll be able to repay you for everything you've done for me."  
"Severus, I don't want repayment from you. I could have left you in there to rot, but it was my choice, and I did what I thought was right. Your gratitude is enough. Now I must go, I hope you'll keep in touch."

She made to leave, but he caught her arm, turning her back around to face him and pulling her close.  
"Would you stay? Just tonight? I have a sofa that transfigures nicely." he added, a trace of a smile in his voice.

She smiled and leaned forward, resting her head against his chest.  
"I thought you weren't going to ask."  
"You knew I was going to ask. You're always welcome to stay."


End file.
